Always together
by potterastronaut
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Lily hubiera pertenecido a Slytherin? ¿El curso de la historia habría cambiado?
1. Capítulo 1- Rumbo a Hogwarts

**Esta fanfic involucra personajes que no me corresponden, sino a JK Rowling, también algunas escenas o diálogos.**

Llegó el 1ro de septiembre.

Lily, junto con sus padres, miraba atentamente el andén 9 3/4, faltaba poco para que el reloj marcara las 11 en punto, la hora de partir.

Snape, por su parte, esperaba también impacientemente junto a su madre, estaba lleno de curiosidad de cómo sería Hogwarts.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado rápido, todos los niños ingresaron al tren.

Lily ingresó, pero se llenó muy pronto el tren. Buscó un vagón y sólo encontró uno donde se hallaba una niña rubia, se veía que era demasiado tímida.

-Disculpa, te importa si entro? el tren está lleno -Dijo Lily a la niña, quien asintió. -Me llamo Lily Evans.

-Hola Lily, soy Narcissa Black- Dijo la rubia.

-Mucho gusto, creo que podríamos ser amigas, no te parece?

-Por supuesto, Lily.

En ese momento la puerta del vagón volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Snape.

-Les molestaría si entro? allá afuera casi me asfixio de tan lleno que está el tren...-Dijo el niño sacudiéndose sus ropas.

-No hay problema-Dijeron Lily y Narcissa.

El viaje fue tranquilo, los niños iban conversando.

La señora de las golosinas no tardó en pasar. -Quieren algo del carrito?-Preguntó.

-Emmm...unos de ésos caramelos-Dijo Snape agarrando algunos

-Yo un pastel de calabaza-Dijo Narcissa

-Y yo...unas ranas de chocolate-Dijo Lily.

Los niños volvieron a sentarse con sus golosinas y empezaron a comer.

-Wow, son grageas de todos los sabores-Dijo Lily mirando los dulces de Snape.

-De todos los sabores?-Preguntó él.

-Sí, mi primo Sirius me platicó que una vez comió uno con sabor a tripas, además de que también hay de vainilla, hígado, espinacas, y hasta de moco-

-Wacala- Dijo Narcissa

-No creo tener tan mala suerte- Dijo Snape y decidió probar uno. -Curioso, es de mantequilla.

El viaje transcurrió, entonces finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts, donde los chicos vivirían sus más grandes aventuras.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La selección

Un hombre que destacaba por su enorme estatura los esperó en su llegada.

-Wow-Exclamó Snape

-Los de primer año! Síganme!- Dijo aquel gigante. Aquel tipo los puso a bordo de unos botes, con capacidad para 3 personas cada uno. Lily, Narcissa y Snape se mantuvieron juntos.

Llegaron al castillo, ingresaron y entonces, una profesora se paró ante ellos.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- Dijo ella.-Manténganse quietos, dentro de un momento pasarán al Gran Comedor y comenzará la ceremonia de selección, serán ubicados en sus respectivas casas, éstas pueden ser: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytheryn.-

Dijo la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

La ceremonia de selección dio inicio. MgGonagall, con su pergamino, comenzó a llamarlos.

-Narcissa Black- Narcissa sintió que las plantas de sus pies se habían quedado atascadas en el suelo, pero Snape le dio un ligero empujón animándola a pasar.

-Bien, si…ya lo tengo! Slytherin!-Narcissa casi se desmaya al escuchar decir eso al sombrero.

-Lily Evans- Lily pasó a ser seleccionada.

-Mmm, difícil, muy difícil!-Exclamó el sombrero- Cualquiera de las 4 casas son hechas a tu medida…pero siento una especial, claro! Eso es! Sí! Slytherin!-

Lily se fue muy contenta al comedor de Slytherin, donde la esperaban sus amigos.

-Peter Petigrew-

Un niño rechoncho y encorvado se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el sombrero.

-Gryffindor!-Volvió a exclamar el sombrero, el niño se fue a su mesa correspondiente.

-James Potter- Dijo McGonagall con su pergamino. Un niño de pelos alborotados pasó.

Estaba nervioso y sólo esperó a que el sombrero lo pusiera en su casa.

-Gryffindor!-Gritó el sombrero.

Otros chicos fueron pasando y fueron distribuidos en las 4 casas.

-Severus Snape- Dijo McGonagall. Snape también se paralizó, pero se hizo a la idea de que al mal paso darle prisa.

-Difícil, sí, esto también es bastante difícil -Dijo el sombrero- Veo mucho talento, un futuro grandioso, pero dónde te pondré? Creo que lo tengo, sí, en esa casa desatarás tus habilidades y será tu camino hacia la grandeza, te pondré en…Slytherin!-

Gritó el sombrero, Snape casi siente morir de un paro cardiaco.

Llegó a la mesa donde estaban todos los de Slytherin.

-Honestamente creí que te quedarías en Gryffindor-Dijo Snape a Lily.

-Pero al menos no fue así.- Respondió ella.

-Bien! Los alumnos de primer año ya han sido seleccionados para sus casas, les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo y esperemos que alcancen el éxito.- Dijo el director, Albus Dumbledore.- Ahora que comience el banquete.

La comida salió por arte de magia, todos estaban hambrientos por lo que no dudaron en comer.


End file.
